Mensajes y respuestas
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Nobume nunca respondía pero Isaburo se conformaba con que al remitente le llegaran sus mensajes, se suponía, porque hubo un mensaje que jamás llegó… No… no, no. Se corrigió. Claro que había llegado. De alguna u otra forma el mensaje logró llegar el mismo día en que él lo envió, pero lamentablemente se leyó hasta el día en que él se fue.


**30 vicios.  
Tabla universal** | **Reto:** ** _#09_** Teléfono roto  
 **Notas de autor:** me inicio por todos los fandoms que conozco. Nobume e Isaburo me gustaron demasiado e imposible contenerme para darles amor. Además de que tengo mi nueva misión. 7u7)r  
 _Gintama pertenece al gorila de_ _Hideaki Sorachi._

* * *

 **Mensajes y respuestas**

* * *

A un teléfono roto no podían llegarle mensajes de texto. _Se suponía._

A un corazón roto le podían llegar los mensajes de aliento. _Se suponía._

Su sonrisa debía ampliarse porque diría algo que nunca dijo. _Se suponía._

Y a pesar de que jamás quiso responder sus insistentes mensajes, él jamás se cansó de enviarlos. Ella aceptaba su comunicación, aunque poco entendiera de las emociones, lo suyo funcionaba vía texto.

Isaburo sabía que su bandeja de entrada iba a estar vacía pero obtendría una respuesta presencial si adjuntaba una imagen de una caja de rosquillas. Él lo aceptaba, entendía mejor que nadie la forma de ser de Nobume, y por eso, tras enviarle mensajes de cualquier trivialidad, enviaba otro con su punto débil. Aunque la respuesta no se reflejara en su bandeja de entrada, se conformaba con su presencia. _Era la mejor respuesta porque significaba que ella había recibido el mensaje._

Esa su forma de _ser padre_ aunque le costara formular ese pensamiento, pero al dejar que lo siguiera y darle ese nombre especial, se confirmaban sus sentimientos; _era su hija_. Por eso manifestaba todas sus preocupaciones y buenos deseos redactados en un mensaje texto… tal y como lo hacía con su esposa. _Era mejor así, quedaba evidencia._

Nobume, en cambio, sabía que por más que Isaburo le escribiera, él no iba a tener una contestación inmediata: ni a los buenos días o buenas noches. También sabía que su lista de contactos era escasa y por eso le enviaba miles de textos al día aunque las respuestas fueran nulas en su bandeja de entrada, él se conformaba con que al remitente le llegaran sus mensajes. _Se suponía porque hubo un mensaje que jamás llegó…_

 _«No… no, no.»_ Se corrigió. Claro que había llegado. De alguna u otra forma el mensaje logró llegar el mismo día en que él lo envió, pero lamentablemente se leyó hasta el día en que él se fue.

Era tarde, pero no tenía por qué sufrir ya que la sonrisa final de Isaburo le decía que se iba conforme porque sabía lo importante: su mensaje había llegado, se había leído y quedaría impreso en su eterno agradecimiento y cariño.

Y aunque ahora sus mensajes ya no llenaran su bandeja de entrada, y ya nadie le diera los buenos días o buenas noches, o la invitara a compartir rosquillas. Había una abismal diferencia entre los viejos tiempos, donde solo ignoraba, a ese momento donde esta vez sí quería responderle. _Aunque ya no había un remitente al que le llegara… aunque el mensaje no se abriera nunca._

 _«No… no, no.»_ Estaba mal, tenía que ser valiente como él… el mensaje de Isaburo le llegó y el suyo también, aunque aún no fuese enviado.

Ella respondería, el lo sabía de antemano, con un «gracias…» como siempre lo hacía, a su manera pero lo hacía, la única diferencia era que ahora se hacía textualmente. Era un gracias porque fue padre, fue quien estuvo con ella y fue quien se preocupó por ella todos esos años y fue quien compartió rosquillas con ella. Ahora, medía su cariño con cada palabra redactada, se contaba con cada mensaje recibido y llegó su turno.

Con un solo mensaje, lo diría todo. Era una mujer de pocas palabras. Y él ya había recibido su respuesta. Nobume lanzó el celular al aire tan lejos pudo, ese mensaje tenía que llegar hasta el cielo. Y se despidió con honores…

 _«Isaburo… Quiero agradecerte por el maravilloso nombre.»_

* * *

 **Me llegaron al alma porque son padre e hija y bueno, su comunicación era vía texto y los mensajes de cariño llegaron, tarde pero lo hicieron *snif* *se seca una lágrima***

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos DDDDD:**


End file.
